


Prom Dates

by grrriliketigers



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School AU, Prom, everyone is bi just accept it, some implied het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: High School AU. The girls attend prom!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash100 Challenge #537 Together

“I cannot believe it.” Blanche huffed. “I am shocked. Words cannot express how-how shocked I am.” 

“What about, and this is just off the top of my head, ‘shocked’ as a descriptor of your current state?” Dorothy raised her eyebrows. 

Blanche huffed, joining Dorothy in the library. 

“Okay …” Dorothy sighed. “What happened?”

“I- Blanche Elizabeth Hollingsworth- find myself without a date to the prom.” 

Dorothy narrowed her eyes at her. “Blanche! You turned down literally everyone who asked you!” 

“It’s called playing hard to get!”  
Dorothy scoffed. “The only experience you have with hard to get was getting your arm stuck in the vending machine when the bag of doritos didn’t fall the whole way.”

“Are you calling me easy?” 

“If the nuvaring fits, honey.” Dorothy teased. 

Blanche swatted her playfully. “My one consolation is that all of us’ll be together.” 

“Who’s ‘all of us’ exactly?”

“You, me, and Rose, silly.” 

“I’m going with John.” 

“You got a date?” Blanche’s eyebrows went up. 

“I asked you to go with me and you said no. Rose has a date too.”

“You didn’t fight for me either, Dorothy Petrillo!” Blanche pouted. “Maybe Jean will go with me…” 

“Jean has a crush on Rose.” 

“Why does everyone want Rose?” Blanche demanded. “She doesn’t even put out!” 

Dorothy remained silent. 

“No!” Blanche grinned. “She gave it up? To whom?”

“I promised I wouldn’t say anything.” 

“I bet it was Jean.” Blanche leaned back. “Rose’s probably one of those who thinks oral doesn’t count.”

**

“Mind if I join you?” 

Blanche looked up and smiled at Dorothy. “Where’s John?” 

“They wouldn’t let him in. He was improperly attired.” 

“Well, he’s an idiot. You look gorgeous.” 

Dorothy looked Blanche over. “Speaking of gorgeous… isn’t that the mother of pearl and white turquoise strand necklace I’ve been looking for for three weeks?”

Blanche laughed, “it really ought to be worn by someone with a full bosom.” 

“I’m a full cup size bigger than you.” 

“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re tall; it just doesn’t look like they’re that big.” 

“That’s because I don’t jack them up to my ears with push-up bras.”

“You guys!” Rose said, leaning between them and lowering her voice. “I think the punch is spiked!” 

Blanche pushed the now empty rum bottle deeper into her purse. “No kidding?” 

“How’s your date going, Rose?” Dorothy asked. 

“More importantly… did you and Jean book a hotel room for after for round two?” Blanche grinned suggestively.

“Dorothy!” Rose scoffed. 

“She guessed.” Dorothy shrugged helplessly. 

“Spill it, Lindstrom!” Blanche insisted. “How was it?!”

Rose blushed as she grinned. “It was amazing. I didn’t… she just… for me…” 

“You lost your virginity before me and you can’t even say she went down on you?” Dorothy sighed. 

“I didn’t lose my virginity!” Rose gasped. 

“I told you! I told you she’s one of those.” Blanche laughed. “Honey, sexual contact with another person is sex. You lost your virginity.” 

“No… it’s…” Rose’s voice trailed off. “Really?” 

“Lord, give me strength.” Dorothy sighed. 

**

Call On Me by Starley https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-VsisgVkHw  
Lucky by Colbie Callait & Jason Mraz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQCY2zL0Jr8 

The first few bars of Call on Me by Starley started and all three girls looked at each other immediately. Blanche jumped up, grabbing both her friends and pulling them to the dance floor. 

“Call on me, darling!” They sang to each other, the thumping dance music swallowing up their voices as they dance. “You know you can call on me!” 

Blanche took Rose’s hand, holding it up over her head and Rose twirled into her arms and then spun out. Dorothy grabbed both her hands and pulled her back. They danced out the song until the DJ announced a slow song and Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz began to play. 

“I’m gonna go find Jean.” Rose said, slipping into the crowd. 

“Would you like to dance, Blanche?” Dorothy asked. 

“Thank you, Dorothy.” Blanche smiled, wrapping her arms around Dorothy’s neck and Dorothy drew her close. “I’m sorry I said no when you asked me to come with you tonight.” 

“It’s okay. I know you were weighing your options.” Dorothy shrugged. 

“You’re my very best friend, Dorothy.” Blanche insisted. “I shouldn’t be ‘weighin’ my options.’ You’re my best option and you always will be… I love you, Dorothy.”

Dorothy searched Blanche’s deep chocolate eyes. “I love you too, Blanche.” 

Blanche cupped Dorothy’s cheeks, leaning closer, lips hovering above Dorothy’s. Dorothy sighed softly, suddenly a bundle of nerves. Blanche captured Dorothy’s lips in a bruising kiss, holding onto her desperately. Dorothy deepened the kiss, moaning against Blanche’s full lips. 

**

Blanche, Dorothy, Rose and Jean spilled out of the venue. “Let’s move this party back to my place.” Blanche announced. Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth were notoriously absent as the two entertainers were frequently jet setting around the country, leaving their brood to knock around a big house by themselves. 

Rose looked at Jean with a grin, “I’m up for it.” 

Jean smiled. “Count me in.” 

“Dorothy, where does your mama think you’re going to be?”

“I told ma I’d probably go to your place.” 

\- - - - - - - - - -

The door to one of the guest rooms closed behind Rose and Jean as Blanche tugged Dorothy down the hall to her boudoir. Alone in Blanche’s room, Blanche pinned Dorothy to the door. The kiss was desperate and deep and it broke breathlessly as Blanche pressed hot kisses to Dorothy’s collarbone as she pulled Dorothy’s dress up to her waist. 

Dorothy whimpered as Blanche’s fingertips brushed her sensitive sex through her boyshorts. 

“Just tell me you’re sure.” Blanche husked. 

Dorothy nodded emphatically, finding that words were failing her at that particular moment. Blanche’s hand plunged into Dorothy’s underwear and she captured her lips to catch her friend’s deep moan. 

Blanche pressed slippery fingers against Dorothy’s clit and she let out a guttural moan. “Oh… fuck.” Dorothy panted, rolling her hips in time with Blanche’s ministrations. 

Dorothy let out a cry as she felt her orgasm building and suddenly washing over her, her body writhing and spasming. 

“Oh… my… God.” 

“You can call me Blanche.” She teased.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I couldn't figure out how to incorporate Sophia. I'm sorry.


End file.
